Journey to the East
by shuruku
Summary: the shikon no tama lures inu yasha and co into an adventure in the east, where they´ll meet new friends, dangers, and reveal secrets of the past. InuKag, MirSan, SessOC, InuTaishoSessMotherInuYMother, OthersPairs (PG for now, rating may change)
1. chapter00prologue

PREFACE

About me:

This had been my first fanfic, which i never managed to complete, so it haunted me! Due to lack of sleep I decided to publish it again, and finally finish, so my soul may rest in peace...

There might be some big mistakes in my grammar and spelling since english isn´t my mother-tongue. 

Ah, and -also I wouldn´t mind it- I don´t own Inu Yasha nor the Characters: Inu Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Myouga, Sesshoumaru, Yaten, Rin, Kouga, Kaede, Naraku, Kikyou and Inu Taisho, which will appear in this storyline. 

But I do own the Characters of: Nekota, Tora, Maekourin

But let´s change to more important subjects, such as an Introduction for the Story.

**IF YOU WANT TO UNDERSTAND EVERYTHING THIS IS A MUST READING!!!!**

About the Story:

If seen episodes 01 - 60 of the Inu Yasha Series right now. I dunno if that will be important, ´cause I don´t know how much of my previous knowledge I´m going to use, but:

The story is based on the Original Storyline of Inu Yasha. I also try not to write off Charakter, although I´m not sure if I´ll succeed. Most important Charakters are (in addition to my own) Inu Taisho, Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha and Kagome. But Others will appear, too.

Although there are scenes from the Past, the Story will deal mostly in the Present Time (the Time where the Inu Yasha Series deals). 

For those who don´t know him: Inu Taisho is Inu Yashas and Sesshoumarus Father. It´s his The Story is going to start in his timeline. Sesshoumaru isn´t born yet, and Inu yasha and his Mother ar even far to be imagined. Inu Taisho is still proudly married to a female Youkai, and still despises Humans. It´s a harsh time, in which the first signs of war are shining trough, and the Taiyoukai meet a lot, to discuss future decisions. Another One of these Taiyokai is Nekota (of the Eastern Lands), a young lord (for a demon) of more or less 82 years (imagine him looking like a 21 years old man), who is considered as the best Adviser ever. Despite his youth he is highly respected by most Youkai. But his Land and subjects have never been easy, since it´s the wildest and roughest part of Japan. Also there is the numerous appearance of humans, which the Youkai do not know what to think of. Are they harmless, or a possible threat to the eternal dominance of demons? What happened in the Past???

The Answer will be revealed through the storyline, which will rotate between Present and Past, so be prepared and enjoy:

Journey to the East


	2. chapter01fleeting shadows of past events

~~~JOURNEY TO THE EAST~~~

~~~ ~~~

Chapter 01: Fleeting Shadows of past Events

Tora bowed deep before the Great Dog Demon of the Western Lands Inu Taisho-sama. Although he served another Lord of equally high status and as General of the Eastern Lands army wasn´t one of the lower demons himself, he owned his opponent respect and tribute. And respect him he did. As a friend of his lord and his lords father - may he rest in peace - visits became routine, and as a trusted guard Tora happend to be attendend most of the times. So it was a given that while his Lord got to know his guest, Tora got to know him, as well. If he remembered correctly, the last time Inu Taisho had been here, the rough Taiyoukai* had been bragging about his mate´s first state of pregnancy. Sly Dog, as if nobody had noticed his constant absence of important meetings due to his mates state of heat months before. Toras lips formed into a light smirk, before a low rumble brought him back into reality. 

"You may stir." offered Inu Taisho to the well known guard before him.

"It´s an honor to welcome you again Inu Taisho-sama. I hope your journey has been convenient. As I wish your stay to be as well, it must be hard to part with family and home. May both be blessed with calm and peace due your absence." Tora lifted his head and stood unbowed before the Great Lord.

"I thank you, Tora. It warms may heart to know my friend with such trustworthy and loyal warriors. He has a hang of choosing his allies out of an interesting and colourful bunch but nevertheless well thought-out."

Tora couldn´t help but chuckle at that, sure that the Taiyoukai included himself in the phrase. With laughing eyes he gazed at the wild mane of long silver white hair that framed the Dog Demons face, which contained two golden orbs - his eyes - glistening not only with untamed roughness, but mischief too. _Colourful bunch indeed_. He cleared his throught. 

"Inu Taisho-sama, if you´d follow me."

After an acknowledging nod on the Dogs part, Taro turned around, and guided the Demon through the rich and heavy green colours of the forest. They traveled in silence, and after no longer than twelve minutes, arrived at their goal.

"Inu Taisho-sama, as my Lord wishes to be not disturbed by his guard I am not allowed to accompany you further. If you´d just walk through those trees..." Tora fell silent, feeling slightly uncomfortable of adressing the Taiyoukai with a command.

"I´m sure I´m not in need of being led on a leash" Inu Taisho chuckled with bearly concealed humour.

Flaming red greeted Taros cheeks, as he blushed in embrassment. Quite a task, managing to make an 232 old Demon and General blush. _Sly dog_.

______________

Inu Taishos chest still rumbled with laughter as he broke through the last branches, and took a glance upon the view before him.

There he stood. Dressed in a formal Kimono of such dark green - looking as a pattern of deep forest shadows in smooth velvet - the tall figure almost looked like a god in the scenery of the forest. Long black hair bounded in two low ponytails fell deep to his waist. Some loose strands blew around his angelic face, lifting the attention to his darkgreen, almost black eyes, which carried a calm expression.

He was in complete harmony with the bright green colors around him, and once again Inu Taisho was surprised that the legendary beauty of Neko-Youkai* were all too true. Not that it mattered, not anymore, since the young Taiyoukai of the Eastern Land before him was the last One of his Tribe.

The Dogdemon observed the other Lord quite interested. Also he knew him for some years now, even before the boy had accepted the honored position of a Taiyoukai, and all the burden it carries with it, he was always impressed how this young man was able to hold on. He managed his duty perfectly since fourtyfive years ago. Although there has never been someone so young in such a high position before, nobody ever doubted his ability. Never has there been a wiser Lord, never someone stronger. Still alive, and already a legend among his kind, Nekota seemed just perfect in every way. But of course everybody has its little faults, also if only a few of his clostest friends were aware about his: Nekota had a weak spot for humans.

Again the Catdemon was undoubtfully looking at a human village before him, face hidden in the darkgreen shadows of mighty trees, last outposts before they gave in the lea. His expression was unreadable, and the Lord of the Western Land couldn´t help himself to feel as if he had interrupted something intimidate. 

Although Inu Taisho was on an urgent mission where he needed advise, he found himself unable to disrupt the peaceful moment. So instead of approching the young Adviser, he stood still and drifted his gaze away from the Figure before him and let his eyes follow the younger Ones sight. He had to correct that his first impression of a village wasn´t quite truthful. It were rather four houses standing together - and shabby ones at that. There were humans doing unimportant things like ...surviving. Inu Taisho smiled at that thought.

Some men sat there, chatting about whatever, while most of them worked on the fields further apart. Women were doing their housecourses, and he even spotted some little children running around a house, while their mother shouted their names. Not interested to even notice these worthless creatures, he let his mind wander to his own little family. His heart grew warm as he imagined his mate and the state of pregnancy she was in. Soon he would be blessed with his first little pup.

"So little power, yet so strongwilled." a voice interrupted the Dogdemons daydreaming.

"Nekota-sama?" Inutaisho was slightly confused. He hadn´t listened to Nekotas first sentence.

"I was just wondering, Humans... they were sparsely not long ago." Nekotas melodian voice sounded too sapient for someone with such a youthful appearance.

"Keh! They are rutting like nothing I´ve ever seen before, no wonder their number increases to damaging highs." scolded Inutaisho.

Nekota raised one of his graceful eyebrows and looked at him questioningly, but was wise enough to let that subject drop. He closed his eyes and sighed as he finally decided to completley turn around to face the Inu-Youkai*. But before the Lord of the Western Lands could start reporting, he was already stopped by a hand of the blackhaired Demon. 

"Please Inu Taisho-sama, We see each other a lot these days, but it´s been a long time since we´ve last met as friends." Nekota said. He wasn´t in the mood for anything serious. Despite the fact that he was doing everything which lay in his responsibility conscious and without arguing, he was still a young man who´d rather like to just enjoy life, although he would never admit that. Fortunately there was no need to, since Inu Taisho already knew this strange look in his eyes. It wasn´t sad nor melancholy or anything like that. He couldn´t describe it. All he knew was, that he´d always do Nekota the little favour of ignoring the important tasks, and just be a friend if the other Youkai looked like that.

_Maybe I´m beginning to have fatherly thoughts already. _Inu Taisho grinned. He suddenly remembered what his Mate mentioned this day when he had told her, he´d leave for the Eastern Lands to meet its wise Ruler.

"I must agree it wouldn´t be bad to have a son like you" he shared his turn of subject.

"Is that so?" Nekota smirked lightly not questioning how the older Youkai came to that decision.

Not being in duty of giving advice or the like made him feel relax. He looked a lot more living, and Inu Taisho liked that, he was stunned as he realized the meaning of his caring observation: _Damn I really turned into a mushy parent, and the pup isn´t even there yet_ his mind screamed. But he ignored it as he continued.

"You´re a wise ruler. Calm, intelligent, observant and..."_ strong _but he didn´t say that out loud. Everyone feared the power which lay in the hands of the Youkai before him. The Power of Tsuin... - he stopped his thought before they developed further.

Nekota felt proud because of the Western Lords praising. He respected the rough man a lot, and enjoyed his company. Sad that he never knew what it would be like to have a father like him. Suddenly he remembered something:

"There is a Human tradition of naming their children before they are born." he mentioned.

Inu Taisho growled "Fools they are. How are they going to know if it suits them. The Name will be given in the first month after the pups birth that´s the demon way!"

But the Other didn´t seem to listen, lost in concentration he finally revealed it´s result:

"Sesshoumaru." Nekota interrupted calm "You should name him that, it will guide him."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Taiyoukai - Great Yokai (Lord of a Land)

Inu-Youkai - Dog Demon

Neko-Youkai - Cat Demon

hui... The first chapter of "Journey to the East" is written. I never believed I would publish this story again, as I never managed to complete it. But it just never let go of my mind, so I had pretty much no choice, ne? I hope you like it despise any grammatical and pronouncing mistakes, please review and tell me your opinion, ok?! After all we all have to get motivated somewhere....

**In the next chapter** we´ll see what Inu Yasha and Co are doing in Present Time. Be prepared!


	3. chapter02a new companion part1

~~~JOURNEY TO THE EAST~~~

~~~ ~~~

Chapter 02: A new companion (part 1)

_Mhh... I´ve got clothes to change, fresh underwear, my sleepingbag, food... anything missing? Ah! My mathsbook. ´K got it all!_ Kagome had just checked her backpack, preparing to leave to the feudal area. Although her eagerness was all fake. Actually she was not in the mood to return now. The recent fights with Inu Yasha tired her out and although she respected his decision including Kikyou, she still couldn´t comprehend it utterly and it still hurt watching him day in and day out.

She flipped the heavy package over her shoulder, and started to leave the house. She was quite in a hurry. So it was small wonder that in her haste, she didn´t notice her mothers crawling on the floor and almost tripped over her.

"Come here little boy. I´ve got somthing special for you. Now where is my little baby?" Her mother shooed.

Kagomes eyes widened in confusion.

"Oka-san*. What are you doing?"

Her mother looked at her daughter with little irritation.

"Uh.. never mind. I don´t want to know." Kagome sputtered, remembering she had no time for interceptions.

Just as she was about to hurry outside, her mothers voice called her back.

"Kagome... Be careful will you?"

"Of course!" Kagome smiled turning around "Love you mum." 

Mrs. Higurashi smiled back before returning to her task at hand.

"Now come here stupid cat!" Kagome heard her mothers frustration behind her back.

She reached for the doorknob stiffling a laugh. As she opened the door in one forceful swing, she almost screamed in shock as another person was standing outside, just about to enter the house. 

The reason for her haste just arrived. 

"KAGOME!" Inu Yasha was boiling in rage, seemingly unsurprised of the sudden encounter "Your late." His eyes fixed the lightly nervous Kagome, until his gaze met the stuffed backpack. "Hope at least you packed enough ramen. Let me carry that!" 

Without so much as glancing at her a second time, Inu yasha took her backpack and hurried back to the well. Perplexed Kagome followed him inside the little cottage on the temple grounds.

"This stupid thing get´s heavier everytime you return. What have you put inside, wench, stones?" Inu Yasha grouched before he positioned himself at the well.

"Nothing that concerns you." Kagome replied on edge.

"Keh, bitch!" the Hanyou* snarled before jumping inside and travelling back in time to Sengoku Jidai. Leaving her no choice but to follow.

____________

Sango, Miroko and Shippou couldn´t help but being a little nervous. The Hanyou had furious for hours. First he had only grumbled a bit, but after some time he fastly came back to his _sweet little nicknames,_ as Miroko called them secretly. muttering things about wenches who never knew responsibility, and bitches without a sense for time. Although it was quiet amusing first, they had all got tired of the routine between Inu Yasha and Kagome when she was leaving their time, or came back late. It wasn´t funny anymore, it was disturbing. 

So now the three sat together waiting for an enraged dog to go and fetch his shard detector.

WHOAM! a load crash made their attention turn back to the well.

_WHAT THE HELL?_ they thought simultaneous. Shippous eyes widened in pleasant anticipation. In less than a second he started to reach the well, when an allknown voice made it´s way up to her friends. 

"Inu Yasha. Osuwari!"

BAMM!! Inu Yasha was slammed head over heals onto the ground, again. 

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" he asked his anger raging. 

Kagome heard nothing of that, "never call me stupid names again, InuYasha".

"Fine, I apologize, but I only said it once, why sitting me twice, you..." he stopped abruptly after seeing her eyes flashing up.

"´Cause I knew you´re never going to learn." and with that she left him to his own devices, making her way out of the well and greeting her friends.

"Kagome-sama don´t take Inu Yashas ramblings to heart. We all know something isn´t right with his conections between mouth and brain. He doesn´t mean it." she heard the caring voice of the monk being a considerate friend.

"I heard that!" a voice mumbled from inside the well, before the figure of the Hanyou appeared on the wells border.

"But his sense of hearing is marvelous." chuckled Miroku.

"Kagomeee?" Shippou sounded distressed as he jumped onto his surrogate mother "I missed you so!"

"Ah, I missed you too Shippou-chan." she cuddled the little pup.

The little Kitsune* huged her tighter, before raising his haid and looking adoringly in her eyes.

"What´s wrong with you?" Kagome jested "By the way your behaving one would think you´d doubted I´d ever come back."

_As if inu Yasha ever let me..._ Huh, what´s wrong with them now? why are they looking so glum?

And really, everyone looked a little bit guilty, not one of them allowing their eyes to meet with hers. Shippou was deeply interested with fumbling the seam of his vest, Sango studied the ground, as if the grass was growing with highly interesting rate, Inu Yashas head made the strangest circles in his desperate effort to look everywhere but her face, and Miroko even dared to look as if deep in meditation. _Considerate friend my ass._ It was Sango who dropped the cheap pretences first.

"Well truthfully we doubted you´d agree."

"Agree on what?" Kagome felt as if missing an important piece of information.

"Agree on the thing we decided someone should have told you while fetching you in your time, and who has CLEARLY NOT!"

Inu Yasha gulped as the Demon Huntress glared openly at him with a look that clearly declared him as an dying out race. Well, except Sesshoumaru that is. Lucky him Miroku just found his strong sympathy with endangered species, and stepped in between.

"What lovely Sango wishes to say is..." but Inu Yasha interrupted

"Kagome, we better move to the village first, as you may require to sit down."

"Mh.. yes, that to." the monk continued.

Kagome only responded with a quick nod, as the brewing feeling of forboding invaded her body. Her stomach tightend uncomfortable.

_______________

The little cabin Kaede called her home looked more than a little crowded, as Inu Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara gathered around a large bowl of soup, already filling their stomages, while the old miko* rummaged in one corner in search of an old scroll containing an important legend. 

The abnormal extremly heavy backpack lay -again forgotten- at another angle, and Kagome watched Kaedes little movements absent-minded, totally lost in thoughts. The Soup had been good. Pleasant warm and rich flavoured it filled the nasty hole which had consumed her after learning what exactly Inu Yasha should have told her. She still couldn´t believe what they asked her to do, replaying the scene time and time again.

_"You know with the upcoming fights with Naraku and his minions, we have a lot of trouble to complete the Shikon no Tama." Miroku explained, _

_"and although we all do our best, the incidents in which he beats us to collecting shards increase." He paused for effect and stared at Kagome to ensure her undivided attention. "If we continue at this rate, not only will the final decision about the destiny of the Shikon no Tama be made in our last confrontation with Naraku, but also will it be our sure death, as he will draw power off more than half of the Shikon Shards and likely become allmighty." _

_"So, what´s new? It´s always seemed impossible and highly dangerous, we knew that before. What changed your attitude?" Kagome argued._

_"Our situation is a lot more serious now. We are not only fighting for ourselves, but possibly for whole humankind. So even IF the case we managed to complete the Jewel by ourselves, who confirmes that we´ll be able to wield it´s power? i don´t want to say that we just lay down and wait until the sun rise no more, but I want to emphasize that we know to little about the Shikon no Tama." _

_"It´s not as if we had another chance."_

_"Actually," a new voice countered "your wrong there, Kagome-sama. I probably should have told you sooner, but I was afraid of the dangers lying ahead this road." _

_"What are you talking about, Kaede?"_

_"Long before the Priestress Midoriko shaped the shikon no tama, a similar force excisted. Like the jewel, it´s said to increase it´s wielders power tenthousandfolds and was created to serve Youkai perposes only. But contrariwise it´s power had been bounded to one Youkai bloodline, making everyone outside the family unable to touch let alone use it."_

_"You mean there is a power as potent as the Shikon Jewel and you never told me?"_

_"No. The power of Tsuin-choken became lost long ago, along with the death of its creator. Although a lot succeeded in copying, even if most of the times they seemed reminded more fleeting shadows of it´s original." here the old woman smirked "your father had been the only one with an remarkable achievment, Inu Yasha."_

_"Stop babbling and get to the core of the matter, Kaede-baba." the Inu Youkai growled at the mention of his father._

_"Your and your brothers swords Tetsaiga and Tenseiga. Their origin undoubtly lies with Tsuin-choken, the legendary twin blades of the very last Youkai Lord of the Eastern Lands, Nekota-sama. Seems like your father had been inspired." _

_"If the swords are lost, and it´s creator too, why are you suddenly so interested in this legend?" Kagomes voice erupted._

_"Because Kagome-sama, your wrong again. The power of Tsuin-choken may be extinct, but that doesn´t result in the swords gotten lost. In truth they are still very much real. You see, child, I want you to take leave off your family for a while, and start the burdensome journey to the East, its dangers, its power, its mysteries. If you manage to learn the secret about those swords Nekota-sama hid so well, I´m sure you´ll lift the last secrets about the Shikon no Tama, too. And as heavens desire, I just happen to have the map you´ll need to take you there..." _

It had been that statement which resulted at the older womens searching for the scroll, some minutes ago. Kagome already doubted Kaedes appreciation. If the Tsuin-choken where of such high value, why risking to misplace the map which leads to them. Maybe she lost it, and is to ashamed to admit it.

Just as Kagome started to ponder whether Alzheimer´s disease was a possibility at the old Mikos age, Kaedes low voice finally triumphed.

"I found it." 

No second after Kaede visually swayed the map in one hand, Kagomes backpack started to tremble and loud hissing noises erupted. After that, all hell broke free.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Oka-san = Mum

Hanyou = Half demon, half human

Kitsune = Fox

Miko = Priestress

Second done, and I´m already up for the next.

Well, this one was kinda hard. Although I´d published this story once before, it had been a lot differently. I got rid of some of my characters, and it´s troublesome to rerwrite the scenes without them. Hope you liked it nevertheless! Personally I enjoy the new version a lot more.

Please review ^-~

**In the next chapter** Sesshoumaru will make his appearance. Be prepared!! 


End file.
